Leave
by melodiouslynocturne
Summary: No matter how much he hated him, he just couldn't stay away.


_AN: I don't own either characters, just the story. Characters belong to Square Enix._

* * *

><p>Zexion laid on his bed, staring up at the popcorn ceiling. <em>Why did The Superior insist on popcorn ceilings?<em> He found himself asking every evening. It was annoying, flaked off every time the residents above his room were playing the 'bouncy bed game', as the younger liked to put it.

He sighed. He'd promised to stop sleeping with him, and he wouldn't. It took all he could not to, but he had to. Not if he still wanted to be friends with the blonde. He had been so crushed when he'd found the two of them. No matter how much he apologized, it was still a barrier between the two of them. Avoidance became a main part of his life. Any time he could, he'd avoid passing either of them in the hall. He'd spend as little time with them as non-humanly possible. So far it had been going well.

He rolled over. Sure, he was doing well at not being around either of them, but it was becoming unbearable. He could smell him. Everywhere he went, the smell drifted all around him. It clung to him like the blonde used to. The only difference was this very smell enticed him. He wanted more of it.

He stood up. This was enough. The avoidance became torturous to him. Slowly, he headed to the room above his. He had barely heard any movement from above all day, so it was fair to assume he was alone. He took a deep breath and knocked three times. He heard a rustling from the other side of the door before it opened.

"Oh. Hey Zexion. Long time no se-"

"I hate you, Axel." He said before forcing himself on Axel, their lips colliding in an almost frantic kiss. Axel was taken aback, but quickly and greedily kissed him back, pulling him into his room. Zexion pushed him onto his bed, not breaking the kiss. Axel groaned and pushed him away.

"I thought we weren't doing this anymore. Not since-" he panted, his shirt half off from the interaction.

"I can't stand it anymore. Fuck me, Axel. You know you want to." He cut him off, his eyes burning with lust. He glanced down and grinded slowly against the bulge under Axel's pants.

Axel groaned, pulling him closer. "How can I resist temptation when it willingly comes to me?" He said and pulled him into a deep kiss, his tongue searching its way around the smaller man's mouth. Zexion moaned, fumbling over the redhead's large belt buckle. He pulled away and glanced down, now easily dislodging the buckle. He snickered.

"What?" Axel panted, thrusting his hips up a bit.

"I'd ask if you were compensating for something, but I know better than that." He smiled, pulling the redhead's pants down. "Oh, no boxers. This is new."

"A lot of things have changed." He growled, flipping them over and kicking his pants off.

"L-like what?" Zexion stumbled as Axel smoothly slid his jeans over the slender hips.

"I like it much rougher now." He whispered in the black haired boy's ear. He moaned and his boxers were removed easily.

"Is that so?" He whispered, his face beet red and already glistening with sweat.

"Oh definitely. The rougher the better." He cooed, sliding a slender finger in. Zexion screamed, nearly exploding in spot. He wasn't used to the pressure, but gladly adjusted to it. Slowly, Axel thrust in and out, biting and sucking on his neck. He fisted the sheets, easing into the pleasure. Before he knew it there was a second finger, quickly followed by a third, shoved into his slicked hole.

He moaned, pulling the other into a rough kiss. "Stop doing that and fuck me already." He whispered, bucking his hips up.

He smiled, yanking the fingers out. "Gladly." He grunted, thrusting hard into him. They cried out in unison, Axel not used to the tightness and Zexion the pressure. Once in to the hilt, Axel froze, giving them both time to adjust. Zexion didn't need long, thrusting back against Axel, his body begging for more. He whimpered as Axel pulled out, leaving all but the tip in. The redhead smirked and thrust in hard and quickly, setting the pace. They both moaned in pleasure, forgetting why it was they were avoiding each other. Axel thrust in and out, moaning and grunting. Zexion rocked back and forth, gasping and begging for more. Axel changed his angle slightly and grasped his leaking member. The world exploded.

"Holy FUCK!" He screamed, his eyes spotting over. Axel's head knocked back, pleasure coursing through his body rapidly. He pounded him hard, hitting the little nub of pleasure every time. He squeezed the warmth in his hand, stroking it as best in time with his thrustings as he could. Zexion moaned loudly, his fists white knuckled to the bed sheets. "I… I'm gonna…!" He screeched and exploded, his body arching roughly into Axel. He thrusted in a few more times, and came hard, his seed shooting into the younger boy.

He collapsed onto his chest, both panting heavily. He looked at the slate haired boy below him and chuckled. "That was good."

"Yeah." Zexion smiled, his lids half closed. "I still hate you though."

Axel rolled his eyes and eased out of the younger, wincing a bit. He stood, moving to his bathroom door. "Course you do."

He sat up slowly, reaching for his clothes on the floor. "I do."

"If you still hate me, then why are you here?" The redhead tossed him a towel and gathered his own clothes.

He stood and pushed the elder against the door. "Because I couldn't stay away." He whispered in his ear and kissed his neck. "Bye Axel."

Axel shut the door behind him, leaned against it and sighed. "And so it begins." He smiled to himself, returning to his bed.


End file.
